Baby Pokemon
by Kyroshiro
Summary: What would happen if Ash started out with Pokemon who are seen as babies? Find out in Baby Pokemon, as Ash and his partners travel through all of the regions, bonding with each other and making new friends. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.


Here is the first chapter of Baby Pokemon. I thought of this during the holiday break when I saw the Diamond and Pearl Sinnoh League Victors when Ash and the gang, were on the ship going back to Dawn's home town. It got me thinking, what if Ash had started out with baby Pokemon and I don't mean like newborns. I mean like... well, you'll see in the 'prologue'. (Even though my prologues are many times 2000 words. -_-' Meh.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ash sat at the edge of route 1 of Kanto, as he cried his eyes out from the bad day he was having. He had woken up late on his first day of being a trainer, and he had rushed out of the house to get to Professor Oaks lab.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ash's P.O.V:_

_I had barely managed to make it to Oaks lab before my feet had given out. I saw that arrogant jerk of a human, Gary Oak. He was in a white car, surrounded by... brr... Fangirls. That's probably one thing I don't hate about him. I glared at the boy, before I entered Oaks lab. I saw the elderly Professor and walked up to him._

_"I'm here for my first Pokemon Professor," I told the Professor proudly. He looked at me with a deadpanned stare and spoke._

_"I'm sorry Ash, but there are no more starter Pokemon," he told me, and I was horrified at this fact._

_"B-B-But surely there has to be at least one other Pokemon," I cried out in desperation. The Professor just sighed and kneeled to my level._

_"Ash, I know that you want a Pokemon, but I just don't have anymore," he told me in that grandfatherly voice of his. "I also know you're still hurting from your mothers death." I flinched a little. Mom had died when I was sick, when an angry Tauros had attacked and had trampled my mom, breaking her ribs, which had pierced her heart. She died nearly instantly. "Here's what I'll do. I'll give you six Pokeballs and a Pokedex. You can catch your first Pokemon, and then show it to me. How does that sound?" I nodded at the idea, and the Professor gave me the items. I walked out without another word._

_I ran to route 1, where a river was nearby. I looked into it and saw my reflection. A black shirt with a pair of black jeans was my attire. I had a a pair of black sneakers and a white cap on my spiky raven colored hair. I also had black eyeliner around my eyes. Now I wasn't emo or goth, but I felt slightly better with going dark. The white just showed how much hope and happiness I had in my life._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a bush start shaking. He turned his head and was surprised when six little Pokemon came out. Ash gasped at what he saw.

* * *

With Professor Oak:

The elderly professor was busy with research as he wrote down some notes about a Pokemon named Murkrow. He was so focused, that he didn't noticed a door opening, nor the frantic steps of someone running in panic. He jumped really high, however, when someone familiar yelled nearly in his ear.

"PROF. OAK," Ash cried out as he held out the Pokemon he found. "I need your help. These six came out of a bush and they're really injured." Prof. Oak turned to see that Ash had six little Pokemon. The first one was a small yellow mouse with triangle shaped ears. The second was a little brown bear. Next was a pink balloon shaped Pokemon. The next one was a small star shaped Pokemon that was also pink. The fifth one was a blue mouse looking Pokemon with a large round tail. The last Pokemon was an egg shaped Pokemon with red and blue triangles on its eggshell. The six Pokemon looked to be extremely hurt, as they were covered in cuts and bruises.

"OH NO," Oak yelled out as he carefully took the Pokemon and placed them in a machine. The machine beeped a bit, before their cuts and bruises were being slowly healed. Ash looked on in amazement as he saw the Pokemon were being healed. He was always fascinated with these types of things. He always loved to help any Pokemon that he could find, especially sine he lived with a . After a few minutes, the machine beeped again, and Ash saw that the Pokemon were nearly if not completely healed.

"Wow," Ash muttered in awe, causing the professor to smile. Ash saw that the yellow mouse was stirring. "So what are these Pokemon Professor?" Oak smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you scan them with your Pokedex," the old professor suggested as he looked over the Pokemon in question. Ash nodded and brought out his Pokedex. It beeped before a male robotic voice came out.

**'Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves.**

**Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Igglybuff's resilient body allows it to bounce endlessly once it's been put in motion.**

**Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa is the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers.**

**Togepi, the Egg Pokémon. It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in a very effective manner. It imprints on the first thing it sees as its mother.**

**Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about. **

**Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.'**

Ash was shocked at the information. He never knew about information like this. "Wow," was the only thing that came out of his mouth, causing the professor to laugh a bit.

"Yes, it all very great," the professor of Kanto said as he checked on Azurill, who was shivering a bit. Pichu, who had woken up when Ash's Pokedex read the information, growled a little at the professor, who took notice of that as well as the sparks coming from its cheeks.

"PICHUUU," Pichu shouted as the Tiny Mouse Pokemon fired of a weak Thundershock, but it was still enough to hurt the old man.

"GAAHAAHAAHAA," Oak grunted in pain as he was electrified anime style, his skeleton shown every now and then. Ash sweatdropped as the light show ended, showing the professor to be smoking as his skin and clothing were charred. Pichu panted a bit, before the Pokemon got up shakily and crawled over to Azurill. Ash worriedly ran towards the still hurt electric type, who growled at the human. Ash didn't care and kept going. Pichu was still weak from shooting that Thundershock, so couldn't do much when Ash gently picked up the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

"You're still hurt," Ash said as he carried Pichu to Azurill, who was waking up along with the others. Ash gently set the Pokemon down, before backing away with a smile. "You know, I was very worried, when I found you guys hurt and injured. I practically ran as fast as an Arcanine to get you guys here." Pichu and the other five listened with rapt attention. Oak smiled as Ash told the six of how he got them here, which was much, considering he just ran as fast as his 10 year old frame could go. A little while later, Ash got up from playing with the all better baby Pokemon. "Sorry you guys, but I have to get going. I need to catch my first Pokemon for my journey. I guess I'll see you guys later." With that, Ash exited the building, leaving the Pokemon with Oak. They looked at the door, sad expression on their faces. Oak chuckled, causing the Pokemon to look at him in confusion, which would have many a girls 'awing' at the cuteness.

"It's not to late to go after him you know," Oak said, opening the door for them. Their eyes widened at what the old man was implying. "Don't worry, Ash will become a great trainer, since he's been nothing but kind to any Pokemon that was hurt. I can tell that he'll take good care of you." The Pokemon thought over it, before they huddled. They spoke in their native tongue before nodding. They then ran out the door, except for Pichu. He gave Oak a nod, before he ran after the others. Oak smiled. "Ah, Ash. You are destined for great things. Great things indeed." Oak sat in his chair as he went over all of the things he's done in his life.

* * *

With Ash:

Ash was walking back to route 1, in search for his first Pokemon. He was starting to miss the six Pokemon he played with. They seemed to be siblings, and he really had fun, more fun then he's ever had before. He doesn't like the idea of forcing Pokemon to fight, but he couldn't think of becoming anything else (1). Ash was broken out of his thoughts, when he heard several Pokemon.

"PICHU/TEDDIURSA/AZURILL/TOGEPI/IGGLYBUFF/CLEFFA!" Ash turned around, only to be knocked down by the six Pokemon he was thinking about. He laughed along with the Pokemon as they sat up. After their laughing fit ended, Ash looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here," Ash asked, truly curious as well as concerned. "You guys should be resting. You're still hurt after all." The six Pokemon looked at him and spoke out, forgetting that he couldn't understand Pokemon. Ash sweatdropped as did the baby Pokemon before a cough alerted them to someone being there. The seven beings turned to see Prof. Oak was there with a messenger bag and a new wardrobe. (Think the intro in Pokemon HeartGold and Soulsilver. At least, it looked new to me)

"They want to join you on your journey Ash," Oak said to the boy, causing him to stare wide eyed at the six.

"R-Really," Ash asked the hexa of Pokemon. "You guys want to come with me?" He got six nods, and Ash smiled. Oak looked at this entire scene with a smile as well. Maybe all Ash needed was some companions. Ash turned to the old man. "Why are you here professor? Is there something important you need?" Oak chuckled as he answered.

"No, no my boy," the elder professor said as he walked up to Ash. "I merely wanted to tell you what the six wanted, as well as to give you this." Oak handed him the messenger bag and an six items. The items were silver bells with red strings on them. "Those are Soothe Bells. They help a Trainer and their Pokemon grow closer to one another. I thought you'd like it, so I had them made just for you." Ash looked at the professor with tears in his eyes.

"T-Thanks Prof. Oak," Ash said as he wiped away his tears. "You know, for everything you've done. You took care of me when I was alone, and you taught me a lot of things. I see you as my grandpa." Oak smiled at this.

"And I see you as my other Grandson," Oak said as he patted the boys shoulders. Pichu and the other five looked at this with confusion. Oak chuckled before pointing at the six. "You may want to capture them before someone else tries to." Ash nodded, before he brought out his six Pokeballs.

"Go Pokeballs," Ash muttered as he threw the six red and white balls at the Pokemon. They were absorbed into the capsules by red lights, and the capsules didn't even shake, causing Ash to get easy captures. Ash smirked as he grabbed the Pokeballs. He turned back to the elderly man and hugged him. "Thanks again, for everything." With that, Ash ran off towards Viridian City, Oak waving him off as he left.

Ash's Journey has just begun, but many challenges await our hero. Will he have what it takes to take them head on? Or will he crumble in the heat of the pressure? Find out, next time!

* * *

Cut. Review. Upload. That is a wrap for now. I hope you enjoyed this 'Prologue' of Baby Pokemon. I'm writing all of this at 12:17 A.M, so if anything seems out of place, I'm sorry. I'll update it at a later time when I get the chance. Speaking of which, Uploads may get slower, due to me having a full plate. The new Semester and Quarter of High School is about to begin, and even though I'm doing well in school, I have to keep it up. After this week, uploads will be every Friday and Saturday. Two days out of the week isn't so bad, right? If I have free time, I'll upload when I can, but for now, it'll be Fridays and Saturdays. I hope you can understand.

Ash will not be traveling with anyone. It will be just him and his Pokemon. Also, those six will be his only Pokemon. He will catch other Pokemon, but only for the fact that it's to help strengthen his bond with his Pokemon, unless its another baby Pokemon, in which there're are only 13 out of 19 left. Next time will be a run-in with our favorite trio. See you guys next time! This is Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE!

A/N:

(1): This is an important piece of this fic. Remember it.


End file.
